This application relates generally to the field of bases or receptors for baths (e.g., showers, bath tubs, etc.) and sinks. More specifically, this application relates to shower bases having improved transitions between the floor and drain pocket.
When shower receptors are made from cast iron or are enameled, the high temperatures associated with either process (e.g., casting, enameling) may sometimes distort the floors of the receptors, creating one or more low pockets or low spots. In other words, during casting and/or enameling of the receptor, certain portions, such as the transition between the floor and drain pocket and the floor near the transition, have a tendency to sag below the other portions of the floor, creating an uneven floor having low pockets or spots. The low pockets may collect water and create draining issues, since the water is unable to flow properly to the drain. Additionally, the uneven floor is not aesthetically pleasing to most customers and can be highly visible when the low spot is near the transition.